The Past
by atacchan
Summary: Scorpius meminta Draco untuk mengajaknya bermain. Permainan apa itu? Mengapa Draco jadi teringat masa lalunya? sedikit DraMione dan ScoreRose..


The Past © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Scorpius meminta Draco untuk mengajaknya bermain. Permainan apa itu? Mengapa Draco jadi teringat masa lalunya?

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, ide pasaran, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang besar berakhir dan Draco tamat dari Hogwarts dan sedikit kisah para NextGen.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Author's Note : Disini Draco sudah menikah dengan Astoria sesuai perjodohan antar keluarga Malfoy dan Greengrass. Saat ini Scorpius sedang menempuh tahun keenamnnya di Hogwarts. Dia setingkat dengan Albus, Rose, dan Dominique. Lily dan Hugo ditahun keempat. James dan Fred sudah tamat dari Hogwarts. Oh itu hanya untuk informasi sekilas saja.

.

Scorpius duduk santai di sofa depan perapian di ruang tamu Malfoy Manor. Dia bosan sebosan-bosannya orang yang sedang bosan, intinya dia bosan sekali. Scorpius menarik nafas sesaat. Kenapa dia memilih liburan di rumah? Lebih baik di Hogwarts saja atau mungkin ke ke rumah Albus.

Dia mengambil buku yang tadi diabaikannya dan mulai membaca. Ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam saat ini sedangkan Ayahnya sedang mandi karena baru pulang dari kantornya.

Setengah bosan Scorpius mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya dan menatap ke depan. Dia jadi teringat saat dia ingin mengajak Rose berkencan. Yeah, Scorpius saat ini sedang mencoba mendekati Rose Weasley.

Sedikit banyak Scorpius bersyukur berteman dengan Albus karena Albus senang saja membantu Scorpius untuk mendekati Rose. Scorpius tertawa ringan saat mengingat bagaimana sulitnya dia mengajak Rose padahal Rose sedang menunggu kata-katanya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Scorpius bungkam padahal yang dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengucapkan "Maukah kau ke Hogsmeade atau kemanapun bersama ku?".

"Kau akan dianggap gila jika kau tertawa sendirian seperti itu Scorp," kata Draco yang berjalan mendekat kearah Scorpius.

"Oh, Hai Dad." Kata Scorpius salah tingkah.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Draco duduk di sofa kosong di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Scorpius.

"Sesuatu." Jawab Scorpius sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kau tidak mau jujur kepada Ayahmu sendiri." Kata Draco sambil mendengus.

"Masalah anak remaja Dad."

"Oh aku tau kalau aku sudah tidak remaja lagi." Balas Draco pura-pura tersinggung.

"Lucu sekali Dad," komentar Scorpius datar. "Dad apakah kau punya sebuah permainan? Aku sedang sangat bosan."

"Permainan? Aku tidak tahu, masa remajaku sudah lewat."

"Kau tidak benar-benar teringgung kan Dad?" tanya Scorpius sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Scorp. Bagaimana dengan truth or dare?"

"Permainan apa itu?" tanya Scorpius dengan dahi berkerut, dia tidak pernah memainkan permainan itu.

"Entah aku tidak tahu, dulu temanku yang memperkenalkan permainan ini," kata Draco tenang sambil mengingat kepingan masa lalunya.

"Hem, baiklah. Bagaimana cara memainkannya?"

"Kau harus memilih salah satu dari truth atau dare. Jika kau memilih truth maka aku akan bertanya sesuatu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur dan jika kau memilih dare aku akan memerintahkan sesuatu dan kau harus melakukannya."

"Cukup menarik. Dad duluan." Kata Scorpius.

"Truth or dare?" tanya Draco langsung.

"Um, truth."

"Adakah orang yang kau sukai sekarang?" tanya Draco sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ini alasan anaknya tertawa dengan sendirinya tadi.

"Ada. Truth or dare?"

"Hei, kau tidak memberitahuku siapa orang itu." bantah Draco.

"Dad, kau hanya bertanya ada atau tidak, bukan ada dan siapa. Aku hanya menjawab sesuai pertanyaanmu." Jawab Scorpius sambil tersenyum licik.

Draco mendengus, ternyata anaknya memang memiliki darah licik milik keluarga Malfoy. "Terserahmu."

"Jadi, truth or dare Dad?" tanya Scorpius.

"Dare."

Scorpius mencoba memikirkan dare apa yang akan dimintanya dari ayahnya. Sapu baru? Tidak dia tidak membutuhkan itu, lagipula ini kesempatan yang jarang. Dia tidak mau menyia-yiakannya dengan meminta sapu terbang baru.

"Dad, kau harus menyetujui dengan siapa pun aku berpacaran nantinya,"

"Itukan memang hakmu." Komentar Draco.

"Aku belum siap berbicara Dad. Siapa pun orangnya. Baik itu seorang penyihir atau pun bukan, darah murni ataupun tidak." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hei Scorp, aku tidak terlalu mengengkangmu dalam memilih pasangan kan? Lagipula, kehidupanmu dengan siapa pun orang itu kan kau yang menjalaninya. Jadi aku setuju saja." Jawab Draco datar.

Scorpius tersenyum senang. Dengan begini mendapatkan Rose akan lebih mudah. Dia sudah mendapatkan ijin Ayahnya.

"Truth or dare?" tanya Draco kepada Scorpius.

"Dare." Jawab Scorpius santai.

"Ibumu pernah berkata bahwa kau kurang menyukai sayuran. Jadi, kau harus makan sayuran tanpa absen selama liburan."

"Uh Dad. Kau menyebalkan."

"Hei, itu demi kebaikan mu." Bantah Draco.

"Baiklah Dad, truth or dare?" tanya Scorpius malas.

"Truth."

"Hem," Scorpius menaikkan alis mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan. "Dad, pernahkah kau mencintai sesorang sebelum Mum? Siapa orangnya?"

Draco menaikkan alis dengan heran. Ini bukan jenis pertanyaan yang dia sangka dan juga bukan jenis pertanyaan yang dia sukai.

"Haruskah?" tanya Draco.

Scorpius mengangguk dan menfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Draco.

"Jangan menatap Ayahmu seperti itu Scorp."

"Katakan saja Dad. Apa susahnya sih." Balas Scorpius.

"Yeah, pernah. Namanya Hermione Granger dulu. Kalau aku tidak salah dia menyandang-"

"Maksudmu Hermione Weasley Dad?" tanya Scorpius tidak percaya.

Draco mengangguk sekali.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya." Kata Scorpius tiba-tiba semangat.

"Aku menjawab sesuai pertanyaan Scorp." Jawab Draco enteng.

"Oh ayolah Dad." Pinta Scorpius.

"Baik, jadi dulu kami bersekolah di Hogwarts pada tahun yang sama padahal dia lebih tua setahun dariku," Draco menjelaskan dengan suara pelan. Sedangkan Scorpius terlihat sangat antusias dan ingin tahu.

"Dulu dia biasa saja sih, aku iri kepadanya dan si Weasley karena dapat berteman dengan Potter. Karena itulah aku senang mengejek mereka berdua. Lama-kelamaan mengejek mereka menjadi hobi baru Dad. Hingga akhirnya Dad semakin sering memperhatikan Hermione." Draco menghela nafas.

"Sejak saat itu Dad selalu mencari kesalahannya, tetapi dia hanmpir tidak memiliki kekurangan selain kekeraskepalaannya dan keegoisannya. Awalnya Dad juga tidak menyangka kenapa Dad bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang seperti dia. Tetapi semakin lama perasaan itu semakin terasa. Dan saat itu semuanya sudah terlambat. Bahkan Dad berada di pihak yang bersebrangan dengannya." Draco menunduk.

"Waw. Aku sedikit tidak percaya jika aku bukan anakmu Dad!." Seru Scorpius agak berlebihan.

"Pelankan suaramu Scorp." Kata Draco pelan.

"Tentu Dad."

"Secara teknis, sebenarnya aku tidak mencintai Ibumu. Aku meinkah dengannya karena perjodohan." Jelas Draco lagi. "Tapi karena kami sudah lama menikah aku menyanyanginya."

"Hem."

"Truth or dare?" tanya Draco. "Ini masih giliranku."

"Baiklah Dad, truth."

"Adakah gadis yang kau sukai? Aku ingin tahu ciri-cirinya."

Scorpius terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya menampakkan rona samar.

Sejak awal Draco penasaran kenapa Scorpius meminta ijinnya.

"Ada. Dia berambut merah dan suka membaca." Kata Scorpius pelan.

Draco tersenyum paham. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Scorpius. Rambut merah menandakan seorang Weasley dan Weasley yang senang membaca buku itu pasti anak Hermione. Ternyata pesona Hermione sampai ke anaknya dan bahkan membuat anak Draco juga menyukai anak Hermione.

"Mister Malfoy." Kata sebuah suara.

Kedua Malfoy itu menatap kearah pintu dan mendapati Hapsy –peri rumah keluarga Malfoy- berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Ya?" tanya Draco.

"Mistress Malfoy meminta Hapsy untuk memanggil Mister Malfoy. Makan malam sudah siap." Kata Hapsy pelan.

"Baiklah Hapsy. Kami akan menyusul."

Seketika Hapsy menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi 'plop'.

Draco berdiri dan baru mulai berjalan saat Scorpius tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Dad."

"Ya?" tanya Draco heran.

"Giliranku."

"Baik, ini yang terakhir." Kata Draco.

"Truth or dare?" tanya Scorpius.

"Truth."

"Apa kau masih mencintai Hermione Weasley Dad?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ya." Jawabnya santai dan berlalu. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak berniat menjadikannya Ibu baru untukmu. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia menjadi Ibu mertua mu."

"Dad, bagaimana kau-"

"Hei, kalian lama sekali. Makan malamnya akan dingin jika kalian memutuskan untuk berbincang lebih lama lagi." Kata Astoria yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Scorpius dan Draco sedikit terkejut.

"Aku baru saja akan kesana." Kata Draco.

"Oh, itu bagus." Kata Astoria dan kemudian menatap ke anak semata wayangnya. "Scorp?"

"Aku juga baru mau kesana Mum."

Astoria melirik Draco sekilas. "Baiklah, aku duluan."

Draco mengikuti Astoria setelah tersenyum misterius ke anaknya. Scorpius hanya bisa menerka-nerka kenapa Draco tahu sambil berjalan mengikuti Ayah dan Ibunya ke meja makan.

OoO

.

The End

.

Review Please! :D

.


End file.
